I See You
by LittleMissTree
Summary: Olivia Martin is no ordinary freshman. Her cousin is a powerful Banshee and she is...well, something else. Determined to keep her distance from the supernatural, Liv never expected to become so attracted to the newest werewolf in town. And no matter how hard she tries, she just can't stay away. Liam/OC Season 4
1. 1: Who is that?

**~1~**

 **"I'm searching for something that I can't reach."**

 **~Ghost by Halsey~**

 **Who** ** _is_** **that?**

Who else could put 'My cousin is a Banshee and I need to help her save the world' in the 'Explain why you want to study at Beacon Hills High School' section of an application form? Probably no one but me. Okay, so saving the world may have been a slight exaggeration, but Beacon Hills was now my world. It had been for the past two weeks, and I would prefer to save it. Especially when my cousin and her friends had almost been stuck in Mexico for the rest of the school semester.

There was just one slight problem though. Lydia didn't know I knew she was a Banshee, and also that she had gone to Mexico with the rest of her pack to save Derek Hale, who was an Alpha werewolf once upon a time. She'd simply told me she was off on a camping trip. In fact, I knew a bit more than I would have liked about each one of them. Most people who realised that Lydia turned up to an unusual amount of crime scenes probably assumed she was some sort of psychic. In a way, they weren't wrong. They'd just got the wrong side of the family.

I had finally made it to freshman year, and got into Beacon Hills High School. Some people were more excited when they got to senior year, but for me, freshman year was the one. Middle school was awful, more so after my parents completely vanished off the face of the Earth, leaving me with Lydia and my aunt. I couldn't wait to get out of there, and never see the insides of that place again.

"Olivia Martin, if you don't get out of the car right now, I will never take you to school again."

I rolled my eyes at my unfairly beautiful cousin, Lydia, and slipped out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

"I have a Chemistry test first period and it will be your fault if I fail," Lydia said, taking me by the arm and leading me into the school.

"Lyd, you're practically a genius. Calm down."

Lydia continued dragging me through the school hallways, but glanced back to give me a warm smile for being one of the only people to appreciate her intelligence. She stopped when we reached Scott and Kira by the lockers and let go of my arm.

"Hey team," I said, grinning at the two of them.

"Hey," Scott and Kira replied in unison. They shot a look at each other and Kira started blushing, the pinkness complementing her dark hair. I would give anything to have her shiny ebony hair instead of my boring dirty blonde that just hung limply past my shoulders.

There was an awkward silence for a bit until Kira spoke up. "Anyone else exhausted from that camping trip?"

 _Or rather, trip to Mexico to find Derek._

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I even slept the entire weekend," Scott replied.

"Liv, don't you have homeroom or something?" Lydia asked me, ignoring Kira's question and folding her arms.

"Maybe." I tore my gaze away from Lydia to look at Scott and Kira. "You two are sooooo cu- okay okay, I'm going," I was cut off my Lydia grabbing my shoulders and pushing me gently towards the classroom across from us.

"You know how important it is to make freshman friends. We'll see you later, promise."

Lydia gave me a quick one armed hug before letting go and turning back to talk to Scott and Kira.

"I've made tons of friends, but I'll let you _adults_ discuss _adult_ things."

Lydia turned her head round and made a face at me. "Go!"

I held my hands up in defeat and spun around, walking into the classroom and sitting next to the only friend I actually had.

"Liv, what's up?" Mason greeted me with a fist bump.

"It's all great now that I've finally been accepted as one of your bros. Even got the fist bump to prove it," I teased him.

"You got it. So, I heard you're tight with the Captain of the Lacrosse team?"

"I wouldn't say tight, but yeah, I know him."

Mason nudged me, raising his eyebrows. "Think you could introduce me to a few of the players?"

"Erm, you've got no chance there."

"You're a terrible friend, you know that?"

I gave Mason a cheeky grin and shrugged. "You love me really."

He rolled his eyes, and took out some Econ homework he'd forgotten to do. I sat there for a minute as the teacher droned on about something unimportant, before realising I had a massive pile of work that needed doing at the bottom of my bag. Lydia had spent the entire weekend trying to get me to do homework and failed. It wasn't my fault it didn't appeal to me as much as it did to her. My 3.5 GPA was enough for me to be happy.

"Are you going to tag along to lacrosse tryouts later? Me and some of the other guys are going," Mason asked, putting down his work.

I chewed on my pen and thought about it for a second. "I suppose I could. Lydia will kill me if I don't get this work done though."

"Aw come on, Liv. You might find a guy there."

"Unlikely. Anyway, I'm only fifteen. I don't need no man in my life, Mace."

Mason screwed his mouth and bowed his head, trying to make me feel guilty for leaving him on his own with the other freshman. I sighed and got up from my desk, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Fine. On one condition, you introduce me to Garrett."

Mason raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't need a man in your life?"

"Doesn't mean I can't appreciate them, from less of a distance."

He laughed, following me out of the room to go to Econ. I liked Mason, a lot. He was down to Earth, like me, and said it like it was, also like me. After the horrors of sitting alone at lunch time during middle school, I could honestly say that Mason was the best friend I'd ever had. Except Lydia, maybe. We'd grown much closer since I moved in with her and her mom, and we just seemed to get each other. Maybe it was the whole Banshee-psychic connection she didn't know about. I wasn't ready to tell her yet, and I certainly wasn't ready to become a target for other supernatural creatures to come and kill me. I needed to graduate high school first.

Econ turned out to be better than I'd expected, but no sooner had the bell rung than Mason put an arm around my shoulder and dragged me off to the school field. I was only doing this to make more friends, and become friendlier with Garrett. I knew he had a girlfriend, but there was no harm in admiring him silently and staring at him as he played lacrosse. It wasn't like I was going to make a move on him. I may have acted all confident since I'd started high school, but deep down, I was terrified. Constantly. And deep down, I had that niggling feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Are you going to sit down?" Mason interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked and realised everyone was sitting down on the benches, whereas I was standing up and staring at the field in a daze. Damn. Why did this have to happen at school of all places? Perks of being a Martin.

"Er, yeah," I said and sat down beside him, crossing my legs.

"Good, cause tryouts are about to start any minute."

The potential players started their warm up on the field, and I gave Stiles and Scott a thumbs up for luck. They nodded gratefully and my attention turned to the two girls walking over to the field. I watched as Malia and Kira came to sit in front of us, not realising I was behind them.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia asked Kira, who was leaning on a lacrosse stick and staring into the distance.

"Me? Nothing..."

Malia tilted her head in disbelief. "You reek of anxiety, and it's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira sighed, her shoulders sinking. "Scott and I sort of had this thing happen...but it wasn't much of a thing, and I'm starting to think it never was anything...at all."

"Ooh what happened?" I said, leaning forward to join the conversation, making them both jump.

"Shush," Malia said to me before going back to Kira, "What do you want it to be?"

Kira thought for a moment and rested her chin on the lacrosse stick. "More."

I patted her shoulder. "It will be. You two are too cute not to be more than just friends."

"Thanks Liv," Kira smiled sweetly at me, but she still looked unsure.

"And how much experience have you had?" Malia asked skeptically.

"Eh, not much."

"That's what I thought."

"Don't ruin the girl's hopes, Malia," I said, swatting her shoulder and she made a face at me.

Kira waved her hand at both of us. "Guys, shut up, it's about to start."

First up was Stiles, who had the most trouble picking up a lacrosse ball that I'd ever seen. He was a sweaty mess from the warm up run, which seemed to have affected his eye hand coordination as well. After a few moments of trying to scoop the ball, he leant down and grabbed it with his hand instead, chucking it with all the might he could. The ball, however, was not having any of it, and it flew straight into the goalie's net. Stiles made a disgusted face before going to join Scott near the back of the line.

"At least he tried," Malia commented, and I tried to hide my laughter. Poor Stiles. I guess lacrosse wasn't really his thing.

Up next was a dark blonde boy. I wasn't sure where I'd seen him before, but he was too young not to be a freshman. He picked up the ball with no difficulty and flung it with such force and speed that the goalie barely had time to move before it collided with the back of the net. The guy grinned at his impressive goal, sauntering over to where Scott and Stiles were eyeing him with suspicion.

Scott then had his go, which ended up with the ball pinging against the metal pole of the net instead of actually going in it.

"Nice McCall," Garrett called out as the rest of the team sniggered.

Shut up Garrett.

"Hey Garrett, shut up," Stiles told him.

Thank you Stiles.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my bare knees, and watched as the dark blonde scored again and again whereas Scott and Stiles were completely missing the goal. One time, Scott even managed to send the ball flying six feet above the net.

Kira tilted her head toward Malia. "Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?"

Malia drew her attention away from her studies and looked over at the field, very confused at what was going on.

"I spent eight years living in a cave."

"Good point."

The sound of cheers erupting from the players on the field distracted me from Kira and Malia's conversation, and I watched as the guys were patting the Freshman who's name I didn't know on the back and embracing him.

"Who _is_ that?" I asked Mason, who was also cheering in support of him. If anyone knew who a good looking guy was, it would be Mason.

"Him?" Mason pointed to the dark blonde guy and I nodded. "That's Liam. Liam Dunbar."

* * *

 _This one just popped into my head the other day and I thought I would write it down and see what happened. I love Liam's character and especially how jealous Stiles gets of his impressive lacrosse skills. He's so cute and I really wanted to write about him and also season 4, which is my fave season (tied with 3B cause Nogitsune Stiles was epic). Anyway, I hope you stick with this one. Please review, because both Dylans would want you to :)_


	2. 2: I am NOT nervous

**~2~**

 **"I could walk away, turn my back. But I can't do that."**

 **~I Loved You by Blonde~**

 **I am NOT nervous**

"Why do you want to know?" Mason asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I cleared my throat. "No reason."

"Liv..." Mason replied in a teasing tone.

"Don't you think Scott and Kira are really cute together?"

Mason whacked my shoulder. "No changing the subject. Has Liam caught your fancy or something?"

I snorted. "Who even says that?"

"I do."

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Well you're a bit weird."

Mason opened his mouth to reply to my insult, but froze midway and narrowed his eyes. "You did it again. Stop changing the subject! Do you like Liam or not?"

"I don't even know him," I said, dismissing the question, much to Mason's annoyance.

"But you think he's hot?" He asked, carrying on the topic of Liam Dunbar.

I shrugged. "How do you know him anyway?"

"We've been friends for a long time, he just transferred from Devonford Prep."

I frowned, sensing that something wasn't quite right about that.

"Why did he get kicked out?" I said suddenly, and Mason's eyes widened.

"How did you know about that?"

Truthfully, I knew how, but I definitely couldn't tell Mason the truth about me. What if he told someone and they connected the dots to Lydia? I couldn't put her in danger, or in even more danger than she already was. Sometimes, at random and usually the worst times, I blurted out things I shouldn't know but _magically_ did. It seemed that with some people, they controlled the supernatural, and with others...the supernatural controlled them.

"Er...I overheard some people talking about it," I made up, mentally breathing a sigh of relief as Mason's face relaxed, no longer suspicious.

"Weird, I swear Liam said I was the only one who knew."

"Soooo weird."

Luckily, Mason didn't say anymore on the subject and we both settled back down to watch the rest of tryouts. It was Scott's and Stiles' turn to do two on one with each of the guys trying out for the team. Garrett was first up, and I felt myself tense slightly. I didn't even know why I had feelings for him. It wasn't like we would ever go out. I think Violet would hunt me down and kill me by the way she glared at me across the classroom. What her problem was with me, I didn't know.

Garrett charged forward, looking strangely fierce for a freshman going up against two juniors. Maybe that's why I liked him. He wasn't afraid of anything, and I wished I was like that. I let out a noise of disappointment as Scott jumped in the air, bringing his lacrosse stick down on Garrett's and knocking the ball from his grasp. Scott and Stiles high fived as Kira let out a cheer.

"That's my boys!" Coach called out, and then turned towards some sophomores who didn't quite make the cut last year. "Those two are like sons to me."

Alex, a boy in my History, was the next person to face the 'dream team', but he did no better than Garrett and was knocked to the ground. Then, another boy whose name I didn't know had the same fate.

"Yesss!" Kira whispered, watching Scott with admiring eyes.

Scott and Stiles bumped chests, but Scott being an alpha werewolf, did so with a bit too much force. Stiles was sent backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump. He quickly got up and shook it off, getting ready for the next person. Liam.

Liam looked just as confident as Garrett had been. It seemed that no one feared the captain of the team. I could see why they wouldn't with Stiles, but with Scott...not so much. He ran forward, easily dodging Stiles' attack and then doing the same with Scott's, gracefully sidestepping him before sending the ball hurling into the net.

Kira made an annoyed sound, but she was drowned out by the cheers from everyone else.

"That was luck!" Malia called out. I didn't even notice her stand up. "Do-over!"

Coach turned towards her. "Sweetheart, there's no do-overs, this is practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action," Coach pointed towards her.

"Twenty bucks!" I shouted, joining Malia in standing up.

Scott and Stiles gave each other annoyed looks as Coach mulled over what I'd said.

"Deal!" He exclaimed after a few moments. "Hey! Get back in there Liam!"

Liam, looking slightly less confident than before, stepped up again to face Scott and Stiles. I could tell this wasn't going to end well before it had even began. He charged across the field, skilfully dodging Stiles yet again, who ended up face planting into the ground. Seconds later, Liam had been flipped over by Scott and landed with a horrible crunching sound coming from his foot.

"Don't move! Don't touch him!" Coach cried out as Scott and Stiles rushed to Liam's side.

"I'm okay, Coach," Liam said. "I'm alright...arghhh."

Scott and Stiles each lifted one of Liam's arms and draped them over their shoulders.

"I think we better get him to the nurse," Stiles suggested, and Coach nodded.

The rest of the team were sent to do laps whilst the boys took Liam to the nurse. I glanced over at Mason, noticing the worried look on his face and his leg that was bouncing up and down.

"Mason, you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Yeah...I'm just worried about Liam. Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know. Hopefully," I replied, looking down at my hands and wishing I could tell Mason otherwise.

"He really wanted this...a new start and everything. He'll be devastated if his foot's broken."

"Why don't we go visit him at the hospital?"

Mason stopped with the leg bouncing. "I thought he was going to the nurse..."

My head shot up, realising I'd done it again. "Oh...right, yeah. But they might take him to the hospital? Just in case?"

Mason tilted his head. "You say I'm weird, but I'm pretty sure you're the weird one."

"That is just so rude," I said, pointing a finger at him.

By the time we got to the hospital it was nearly eight. I had been caught up in helping Kira practice for her new position on the lacrosse team after school, and then found Mason waiting for me outside my house when I got back. He told me I was right, and Liam had been taken to the hospital to see whether his foot had been broken or just sprained. Either way, it didn't stop Mason looking worried the whole journey there.

"How is he?" I asked Scott, who was standing by the nurses' station.

"I'm not sure. The doctor hasn't been to see him yet."

I touched Scott's arm. "It's not your fault, you know that?"

"I was too busy worrying about not being team captain that Liam got hurt."

"You're only human, Scott," I said with a smile.

"Now you sound like Stiles."

I laughed, making Scott's mouth move as if he was about to smile. "What can I say, we're secretly related."

"I feel bad for you."

"So do I." I turned away from Scott to see Mason standing patiently and waiting to go see Liam. "I should probably go see Liam now, but it was nice talking to you."

Scott nodded, still looking serious. I went over to Mason, who had moved to lean against a doorway which I guessed led to Liam's room. When we walked in, Liam was on facing away from us on his side, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey Liam...how you doing?" Mason asked him, wondering over to his bedside whilst I stayed firmly in the corner.

Liam's eyes opened, and when he recognised it was his best friend, he slowly sat up. "I'm great," he muttered, but he sounded far from it.

"So it's not broken?"

"I don't know yet, it would really suck if it is."

"It can't be, I mean, you didn't even land on it that hard."

Liam gave his best friend a small smile. "Thanks, Mace."

"What? He landed on it so hard," I blurted out truthfully. Mason and Liam turned their heads towards me, with Mason giving me a look and shaking his head slightly. "Oh...sorry."

"Who are you?" Liam asked, adjusting himself on the hospital bed and frowning.

"I'm Liv Martin...I'm friends with Mason."

"You were friends with Mason until you decided to make Liam think he'll never play lacrosse again," Mason replied.

"I did say sorry. I have a habit of saying things at the wrong moment, or weird things. Or both at the same time...it's really something I should stop doing but I've been told it's a part of being...well...yeah," I said, growing embarrassed as Liam looked at me oddly.

"She also has a habit of talking too much when she's nervous."

"I am NOT nervous, I am fine. Absolutely, perfectly fine. I'll have you know that I'm-"

"Nervous," Mason interrupted as Liam's eyes widened a bit.

"Shut up Mason before I push you out the window."

"Not if I don't get there first."

"You are so-"

"Please stop. I'm in pain here," Liam called out, a hand gesturing toward his foot.

Mason and I immediately fell quiet and nodded. I had embarrassed myself too many times today, and now was probably a good point to stop. There was a buzzing sound coming from Mason's pocket, and he took out his phone, swiping the screen to open a message. He groaned before slipping it back in the pocket of his jeans.

"I gotta go, sorry Liam."

"Don't worry about it, see you tomorrow."

Mason nodded and stepped back from Liam's side. "Bye Liv, don't freak Liam out too much."

I grinned cheekily. "I make no such promise. See ya Mason."

When Mason left, I still didn't move from my spot in the corner. I glanced around the room, not wanting to make eye contact with Liam who was watching me intently.

"Are you gonna move?" He asked me after five minutes.

"Er...yeah, can I sit here?" I gestured to the squishy green chair that stood on the other side of his bed.

Liam nodded, and I walked over to it before sinking into the comfy chair. I hadn't realised how much my legs were hurting from standing up until I sat down.

"You know you don't have to stay here? My stepdad's coming soon."

"I know, but I really don't mind. Is he coming to visit you?" I asked, making eye contact with Liam for the first time. I felt my stomach drop when I saw how blue his eyes were. For a moment, I forgot about my feelings for Garrett and instead found my train of thought being distracted by them.

Liam shook his head. "He's a doctor here...and he's gonna kill me."

"Why?"

"For being stupid and getting hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, though. It could've happened to anyone. If it were me out on that lacrosse field, I would have broken my whole body."

"Are you that bad?"

"I haven't tried it yet but knowing me, probably," I told him, and he laughed, looking happier than he had when Mason and I first walked into his room.

Liam paused for a moment. "Do you know Scott and Stiles?"

"Yeah, they're friends with my cousin, Lydia."

"Lydia Martin?" He asked and I nodded. "Isn't she the most popular girl in school?"

"Was, maybe. I live with her now and she's great. They all are, especially the boys. I may have only known them for a few weeks but they really care about people. Scott's blaming himself for what happened today."

Liam bowed his head. "He shouldn't, it's my fau- oh hey."

I moved my head to see who Liam was talking to. A man with a white doctor's coat and a gentle face was standing in the door, holding a clipboard in one of his hands. Liam's stepdad.

"I better go. Don't be too hard on yourself," I said with a smile, rising from my seat and leaving Liam to be tended to.

"Thanks...Liv," Liam called out as I reached the doorway.

"Any time." I glanced back briefly and then left them alone to talk. I knew Liam and Scott blamed themselves for Liam's injury, but lacrosse was a dangerous sport, and I had a horrible feeling that the two were in much more danger than they had ever been before. I buried the feeling at the back of my mind, not wanting to be worried about something that may have been nothing. I had had false alarms before. I strolled out of the hospital, thinking back to those blue eyes.

* * *

 _So, things are gonna start to get interesting with Liv not being able to control her predictions, and with Liam obviously! I'm so excited for it :D Thank you Guest for being the first reviewer! It honestly means so much to me. Please follow/favourite and review! xx_


	3. 3: It's none of my business

**~3~**

 **"Sail with me into the dark."**

 **~Sail by AWOLNATION~**

 **"It's none of my business."**

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of my bedroom door creaking open. The moon was just bright enough for me to see Lydia standing in the doorway, her pale slender arms wrapped around her stomach. She wasn't quite making eye contact with me. Instead, she was looking just past me as if I wasn't there.

"Lydia?" I said tentatively, and her gaze drifted across to look me in the eye.

"Did I wake you?" Lydia asked softly, rubbing her fingers up and down her arms.

"Yeah, but it's fine. What's up?" I whispered back, pushing my pillow further up against my headboard so I could sit up comfortably.

Lydia wandered over to my bedside and perched on the edge. "I couldn't sleep...too much on my mind, I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" I patted the duvet beside me.

Lydia nodded and climbed over to slip under the covers with me, resting her head on my shoulder. I peered down at her, realising how tired she was from the dark circles under her eyes. I hadn't noticed it in the day because of the make up she applied so carefully every morning. She closed her eyes for a few moments as I ran my fingers through her strawberry blonde waves, getting caught in the tangles, and only stopping when she moved her head from my shoulder to sit upright beside me.

"Do you ever feel completely overwhelmed by something, but you can't explain it to anyone?"

"Yes, all the time," I answered truthfully, tucking some of my blonde hair behind my ear.

"How do you cope?"

I thought about my answer carefully before I replied to her. "I guess...by having you guys. I know I haven't been here long, and I know I'm younger...but, you've all been so great that I feel like I can cope because I'm not alone."

The corners of Lydia's mouth twitched as she tried to smile at me, but didn't manage to. "What if they're involved too?"

"Then, you're not alone in both ways. One, you have people to support you, and two, you have people who get what you're going through because they're going through the same thing...if that makes sense."

Lydia tilted her head, considering what I'd just said. "You're a lot maturer than you give yourself credit for, you know?"

"Thanks Lyd, I really appreciate that." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's all gonna be okay. You can talk to any of us, and we'll listen."

"I wish I could tell you what's going on, I really do. I just...feel like now's not the right time," she said quietly, leaning into my hug.

"I know, and I understand. Tell me whenever you want, okay?"

"Thank you."

Lydia rested her head on my shoulder again, and I could just about feel the steady beating of her heart, and hear her breathe in and out slowly.

"No, thank you. Thank you for being the only person I can rely on, when the people I should trust most in the world left me."

"Did you ever find out what happened to your parents?"

I shook my head slightly. "The police searched the entire state...but there was nothing, and no evidence to suggest they were still in America. Their best guess was that they fled the country. Why...they don't know."

"I'm sorry," Lydia whispered as she settled down to sleep next to me.

I smiled sadly, even though she couldn't see me. "Me too."

I fell asleep soon after my conversation with Lydia, and only woke one more time when she left to go back to her own bed. Lydia didn't need to tell me what was going on, because for the most part, I already knew. She understood about it not being the right time to tell me, and so she would understand when I told her the truth about me. I had put it to the back of my mind anyway, and the only problem left I had to deal with was the fluttering feeling I had in my stomach when Liam had looked at me. Did I still like Garrett? Maybe. Did I like Liam? I wasn't ready to admit it to myself just yet.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of buzzing coming from my bedside table. I reached over to pick up Lydia's phone, realising that she must have left it here when she came into my bed to talk. The message was from Scott, and naturally, curiosity got the better of me. I swiped right on the screen and read the text he'd sent.

 _We have a problem._

I read the message several times, trying to shake the feeling I had, and the person that came to mind as soon as I'd read it. I'd experienced this enough times to know what it meant. Liam was in trouble.

* * *

"I'm not watching another movie on a Friday night," Garrett complained as I joined Mason, Garrett and Violet by the yellow school bus. "Mason, there's gotta be something going on."

Violet interlaced her fingers with Garrett, giving me a smug look. I rolled my eyes, deciding not to care anymore that she and Garrett were destined to be, and Garrett and I just weren't.

"Dude, you remember we're freshmen, right? We just got off a school bus..."

"Except me, I got a lift," I pointed out, and Mason rolled his eyes.

"Some of us aren't so lucky. Anyway, we're not exactly gonna be hitting the clubs till four am."

We stopped just outside the entrance to the school. I nodded in agreement, and Garrett opened his mouth to say something before closing it, realising what Mason said was true. At fifteen, I don't think we were quite old enough to go to a club, let alone be allowed in.

"Okay, movie at your place. Nine," Violet stated.

"Sure. See you then," Mason replied, waving as Garrett and Violet left us alone.

"I don't like her," I said to Mason, scowling at her as she walked away.

"Because you have a big crush on Garrett?"

"No because...there's just something about her I don't like."

Mason nodded mockingly. "Riiiiight."

I smacked him playfully on the arm, and he went to retaliate when Liam came running up to us, panting as he stopped like he was out of breath.

"Liam, why weren't you on the bus?"

"Uh...I, uh, ran," he answered, breathing heavily and clutching the strap of his bag that hung over his shoulder.

"You ran?" Mason asked in disbelief. "Three miles to school?"

"I just started running."

"I started...and then I stopped," I joined in, not sure what else to say.

Liam and Mason turned their attention toward me, and I felt those fluttery nerves in the pit of my stomach yet again. Damn that boy.

"Cool story, bro," Mason said sarcastically, and Liam looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at me.

I shrugged, brushing off his comment like I didn't care that no one was interested in me running. To be honest, why would they be? I was a terrible runner, and I couldn't go five minutes without collapsing to the ground and asking for an hour's rest. I made it my mission to avoid sport at all costs, and I was doing that pretty well so far.

Mason looked down at Liam's leg and then rested on his arm. "Guess your leg is okay then. What happened to your arm?"

I gazed at Liam's arm, my eyes tracing the details of the top of his toned biceps before landing on the thick white bandage he had wrapped around the lower part of it. There was a patch of dark red where some of the blood had leaked through, but it was small and didn't match up with the need for the heavy duty bandage that he had. Liam joined us in looking at his arm, placing his fingers around it as he furrowed his brow, his breathing becoming more erratic by the second. He tilted his head upwards, eyes glazed over before he squeezed them shut. I noticed beads of sweat trickle down his neck, but seconds later, his neck was gone. And so was the rest of him.

Liam was several feet away and leaning over the railings, hyperventilating as he struggled to control whatever was going on inside of him. I came up beside him, placing a hand on his back, which was soaked through with his sweat. His breathing calmed almost immediately, becoming shallower and less erratic than before. He straightened up, focused on something, or someone in the distance. I followed his line of vision to see Scott looking concerned as he watched what was going on with Liam.

"You okay?" Mason asked, but Liam didn't reply. He just continued staring at Scott.

"Liam?" I asked, moving my hand to his shoulder and slightly shaking him.

"I'll talk to you later, I, uh, gotta get to class," he panted, running off into the school, leaving me and Mason confused as to what was going on.

When I looked back to where Scott was a moment ago, he was gone. Whatever happened to Liam last night was definitely linked to the text I saw on Lydia's phone. And if Scott was involved, then my gut feeling told me it wasn't some teenage hormone problem. It was something supernatural.

"That was...odd," Mason said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip, wincing slightly at the pain as I drew blood. It was nervous habit, along with talking too much. So I usually ended up with bloodied lips and red cheeks from embarrassment. "Do you think we should go after him?"

Mason shook his head and sighed. "I've known Liam long enough to realise it's best to leave him alone when he's acting strange."

"So he's been like this before?"

"Not exactly. This time it's different...but I don't know why."

I rested my hand on Mason's shoulder and gave him a comforting smile as if I was telling him it was all going to be okay. That was the better than the truth anyway. With the supernatural, you never knew whether it was going to be good or bad. You just had to find out. So, that's what I planned on doing.

"Come on," I said, taking Mason's hand and pulling him into the school, "We have a Bio class to get to."

The next time I saw Liam was in History, seeming calmer and like nothing had happened that morning. Mason wasn't in the same class as us, and Liam was the only person I knew. There was an empty seat beside him, so I walked over to sit down, the arm that held onto my books getting tighter as I felt the tension surrounding him. Call it another 'insight' I sometimes had. He didn't acknowledge me as I took the seat next to him, but then, he was staring out of the window and probably hadn't seen me. I turned my attention back to the books I'd set down on my desk, opening the top one and finding the section we'd be covering in the lesson.

"Liv?"

My head snapped up at the sound of my name, and my eyes met with Liam's startlingly blue ones. "Yeah?"

"Tell your friends to stay the hell away from me," he whispered angrily, his jaw tight.

I frowned, not certain to whom he was referring. "Which friends? Not that I have many, but then neither do y-"

"Scott and Stiles," Liam growled, cutting me off.

I made a small 'o' with my mouth. So, I was right. Scott was involved and I wasn't really surprised that Stiles was tagging along too. I was about to ask Liam what was going on between them, but then I stopped. I needed to stay away from the supernatural, and not get involved before I got seriously hurt, or others did. Part of me felt bad for being selfish, but I wasn't like Lydia and her friends. I had lost my parents, and I wasn't ready to lose her too, especially if it was my fault. I wanted to keep my head down and get through high school.

"It's none of my business, Liam. Tell them yourself," I told him sharply, going back to the textbook I had opened.

I didn't care if he was annoyed with me, or whatever was going on in his head. It wasn't my problem.

"I have, but they won't listen," he said in a softer tone, realising that he'd been too harsh with me.

"Maybe you should hear what they have to say."

Liam shook his head. "Scott said we're brothers now, whatever the hell that means. He didn't say anything else."

I froze, eyes widening. Brothers? Did that mean...Liam was...no, no he must have been wrong. He must have misheard him. I turned my head towards Liam, hiding my shock at what he'd just said. I didn't want to be associated in any way, and if I showed that something was up, he would suspect I was involved too. And Liam would hate me for that.

"Maybe you should just leave it. Concentrate on school and not failing the History quiz we have today," I suggested.

"We have a pop quiz?"

"Oh shit, sorry, I guess Mr Yukimura only accidentally told me."

Liam groaned and opened his textbook, flicking through the pages to get some studying in before the test. It appeared he'd forgotten about Scott and Stiles, but I knew this was far from over, and it wouldn't be long before Liam found out the truth. Whatever the truth was.

* * *

Mason met us outside our class to head to the cafeteria for lunch. They were chatting normally amongst themselves, but my mind was in a distant place, focused on other things like what the hell was I supposed to do if Liam turned out to be a werewolf, and not just any werewolf but the True Alpha's beta. And what was I supposed to say if everyone found out about me? Some days I wished I was just a normal fifteen year old worried about homework instead of whether Liam was a werewolf. We reached the hallway, Mason and Liam talking about what movie they were going to watch tonight with Garrett and Violet whilst I glanced around the place, my eyes coming to rest on a girl who was strutting down the stairs. It took me a few seconds to realise it was Kira. Her outfit combination and confidence as she walked down those steps were making her look incredibly sexy. So sexy I hadn't recognised her. I didn't know she had it in her, what with her and Scott being so awkward all the time.

"Woah," Liam breathed as his eyes rested on Kira. Even Mason couldn't take his eyes off her.

It all seemed to run in slow motion as Kira tripped on the second to last step, her arms flying out in front of her to break her fall. She landed on the ground less gracefully than her strut down the steps. Liam brushed past me, and leant down to help her. I felt a pang of jealousy as he did so, but ignored it and instead rushed to Kira's side to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked Kira as I kneeled down.

Kira blew some hair out of her face, turning her head to look at Liam. She leant on her arm and smiled flirtatiously at him, and I noticed he returned the smile briefly.

"Uh, yeah, fine. You wanna go to a party tonight?" She questioned him as if it was the most casual thing in the world to ask someone right after you'd fallen over.

Liam raised his eyebrows just as my jaw dropped open. What was Kira playing at? She liked Scott, and only Scott. Liam was mine. Wait...no he wasn't. I couldn't have feelings for Liam. Nope. But still, please say no Liam.

"Er sure," he breathed and held out a hand, sounding shocked but impressed he'd got a junior girl to ask him to a party, and he had been at this school even less time than I had. So much for saying no.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 7," Kira smiled at him, placing her hand in his as he helped lift her up.

Kira brushed dust off her black leather skirt and her eyes travelled to where I stood with a look of disbelief on my face. She gave me a sad look, as if she knew I possibly liked Liam, but it was gone in seconds. I was even more confused than before. She looked back at Liam, and wiggled her fingers at him, flouncing off down the hall. I looked over at Liam, whose mouth was open in awe at the way her hips moved as she walked away.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Mason teased, and I felt my heart stop for a moment until I realised he was talking about Liam and Kira, which instead just made it sink further downwards.

Liam couldn't help but smirk at his best friend...and I couldn't help but feel sick inside.

* * *

 _For some reason, it doesn't want to keep my chapter numbers central but oh well -_- I hope you liked this chapter! I can't wait to write the next couple of chapters, so much is gonna happen. Please keep reviewing/favouriting/following :) it makes me smile whenever someone does!xx_


	4. I'm gonna kill Lydia

**~4~**

 **"But I feel like a storm is coming."**

 **~Writing's on the Wall by Sam Smith~**

 **"I'm gonna kill Lydia."**

"Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"What party?"

Mason raised his eyebrows. "You know! The one Liam was invited to earlier. Everyone's going."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do I get out of it?"

"To show Liam what he's missing," Mason replied as we walked towards the school bus I'd met him at that morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Mason held out his arm to stop me from walking off to where Lydia was waiting beside her car.

"Come on, Liv. You can tell me," he pleaded, putting his hands together.

Could I, though? I wasn't able to tell my own flesh and blood what was going on with me, so how could I begin to explain it to my best friend? It wasn't just about the whole psychic powers thing, but also about why I couldn't let myself fall for Liam. Since when did everything get so complicated?

"I'll come to this party if you'll promise to never mention Liam in that way again. Deal?"

Mason thought about my offer for a moment. "Urgh, fine, but you owe me for this."

"Nuh-uh, not since I'm coming now," I said and Mason groaned. "I thought you were hanging out with Garrett and Violet, and watching a movie or something?"

"They seemed more interested in the party. Plus it's a good way for me to get to know more people...and for you, of course."

I stepped in front of my friend and continued walking backwards to the bus. "Ohhh, I get it now. You want to get with someone? One of the lacrosse players, maybe?"

Mason held out a finger and shook his head. "Nooo, why would I want to do that?"

I laughed and fell back in step with Mason, putting an arm around his shoulder. "I may not have known you that long, but I know you well enough. I'll introduce you to some of them."

"Hang on, is this some sort of trick? You refused last time."

"Last time I wasn't asking you to stop bringing up my personal feelings for Liam, your best friend. Consider us completely even now."

"Ha! So you do have feelings for Liam?" Mason cried out.

I threw a hand over his mouth and shook my head vigorously. "That's it, no lacrosse players for you." I released Mason from my grasp and turned away to join Lydia who was busy writing notes. She'd got in the car once she realised how long I'd be talking to my friend.

"Hey! You promised!" Mason called out after me, but I just held my hand up to wave to him without turning round.

"See you later!" I shouted back, laughing to myself as I slid into the passenger seat of Lydia's car.

Lydia snapped shut her notebook and twisted her body round to put it on the backseat. When she turned to face me, she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow as if she was waiting for me to tell her something important.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked her after a few moments of this.

Lydia cocked her head to the side. "Liam Dunbar?"

"Not you as well," I moaned, rubbing my temples with my thumb and index finger. I was going to get a headache if people kept mentioning him all the time. "How did you find out?"

"Your friend was pretty loud. I could hear him from across the parking lot."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"But seriously, Liam Dunbar? Not a good match, Liv."

"I know, I know. Don't wanna get caught up in his extreme temper issues," I sighed, and then mentally cursed myself because I wasn't supposed to know that. I silently prayed that Lydia hadn't caught on to that.

Lydia's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How did you know about that?"

Damn. She had. "Er...Mason told me? Wait, I think the more important question here is how do you know?"

"I'm Lydia Martin."

"Good point."

"Livvy," Lydia rested a hand on my shoulder, "please stay away from him. I don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, partly reluctantly because something inside of me didn't want to stay away from Liam, but I wasn't going to let my cousin worry about me any more than she already did. I had my disappearing parents to blame for that one. I exhaled deeply and smiled at Lydia, who was looking at me with concern written all over her face.

'Don't worry, I'll stay away from him," I promised Lydia, blind to the knowledge that it would be the one promise I wouldn't be able to keep.

* * *

Lydia disappeared off around dinner time, leaving me to get ready for the party on my own, and without her expert guidance. I'd refused to touch alcohol up until now, mainly because I didn't want to forget I had a massive family secret that I couldn't tell anyone. Also because I liked being in control of my body and be aware of what I was doing, since my mind seemed to go off on it's own most of the time. Luckily, Lydia had taught me all the tricks of the trade, including what to wear, which was apparently the most important thing to get right. Unfortunately, I'd stopped listening to her after five minutes, so I had no idea what I was doing. I just hoped Mason hadn't told too many people about this party.

I got changed out of the clothes I wore for school, putting on something a bit more formal but still casual enough for a house party. Mason's parents were taking us, but he'd neglected to tell me who's party it was, or where we were even going. I was thinking of texting him as I got ready, but knowing Mason, he probably wouldn't reply until next year.

The doorbell rang, making me jump and spill the water I was drinking down my front. I set the glass down on the kitchen counter, letting out an annoyed noise. I jogged over to the door, hastily trying to dry myself off, and opened it to see Mason leaning against the porch.

"I didn't realise you still dribbled," Mason smirked at me, pointing to the wet patch on my chest.

"Ha ha. At least I don't wet the bed," I retaliated, reminding him of the first time I'd stayed at his house.

"That was one time. One time. Okay?"

"Whatever you say."

We'd only known each other a week, but we'd hit it off so quickly on the first few days of my time at the high school that Mason had invited me to sleep over at the weekend. Whilst trying to get to sleep, I'd made him laugh so much that he slightly wet himself. I was sworn to secrecy but that didn't stop me teasing him at every opportunity I could.

"You ready to go?"

"Only if you tell me where we're going. What if you're leading me to some abandoned house where a creepy murderer waits to kill innocent children? I'm too young to die, Mace."

"One, you're hardly innocent, and two, it's some junior's house near the lake," Mason said calmly, grabbing my arm and dragging me toward the car.

"A lake? Just make sure I don't drown please."

"I thought you could swim?" He asked curiously as we slid into the car.

"I can, but I nearly drowned when I was six. Swimming isn't exactly my favourite thing to do," I told him, and he nodded sympathetically.

Mason covered my hand with his own. "I'll keep you away from the water, don't worry, Liv."

I smiled my thanks as we drove off to the party, hoping that this house by the lake was actually further from the water than I was thinking. I closed my eyes, hoping to get some feeling about the night, but willing my powers to work didn't result in much most of the time. The only thing I could see was red wine spilling, but that didn't tell me anything I wanted to know. It was a house party. Of course alcohol was going to be spilt. What was the point of these stupid powers if they didn't even work half the time?

We drove on a road through some forest, but it was too dark to recognise any of the area. I had spent some of my childhood near Beacon Hills, visiting my grandparents, as well as Lydia, but I was too young to remember a lot of it. Mason's dad parked up on the side of the road, behind several other cars, and I thanked him for taking us. We got out of the car to see a crowd of people coming out of the forest and heading up the road toward where I assumed the party was.

"I thought you only told a few people?" I asked Mason who gave me a sheepish look.

"I guess a few people turned into about eighty..."

I went to give him an annoyed nudge but he took me by the hand and led me round the crowd to walk up the path to the house. I glanced around, with the strange feeling that I knew the area. There was something familiar about it, and it was only when I saw the front door that I realised where I was.

"The lake house?" I said, louder than I'd intended.

Mason looked over at me and frowned. "The what?"

"The lake house," I flung my hand out to gesture to the building in front of us, "this is my grandmother's lake house. Why is the party here? Unless...I'm gonna kill Lydia. Actually, my aunt is. But I'll help."

"What are you rambling about? This is your place?"

"In a way, yeah. Lydia's mom said no big parties in the lake house, and definitely not this many people. We're supposed to be selling it, not destroying it."

"Too late now," Mason said, pointing to the people who were standing behind us, which included my previous crush.

I sighed, making a mental note to talk to Lydia about going too far with her obsession for parties. Mason knocked on the door, and it opened to a very surprised looking Lydia. Something was not right here, I could sense it. It was just my luck to not have that feeling before I'd arrived...and to end up at a party where the house was very, very close to a large body of water. The worst thing was that it was the same lake I'd almost drowned in before.

"Hey, uh, are we in the right place?"

"For the party?" Garrett joined in, stepping forward in between me and Mason.

Lydia looked like she wanted to kill someone. "Absolutely."

People cheered all around me, rushing past to get into the house. Mason and Garrett left me to talk to Lydia, who was giving me an uneasy look, like she knew what I was going to say.

"Grandma's lake house?" I whispered angrily at her, throwing my arms out.

"I know, I know. But what was I supposed to do? Turn everyone away?"

"You're the one throwing the party."

"It was meant to be a small gathering of _juniors,"_ Lydia emphasised.

I stepped back, folding my arms across my chest. "Oh really? So how come Kira invited a freshman?"

My cousin opened her mouth, but froze, not sure how to respond to that. "Maybe because...she likes him?"

"Kira and Scott are together, so why is she asking Liam to parties?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Maybe I will, see you at home," I said coldly to Lydia, turning away from her as she tried to reach out and stop me from going to find Kira.

I searched the ground floor of the house without much luck, and then spent what seemed like hours trying to look for them outside in the dark. There was an outer building down by the lake, which we referred to as the boathouse. As children, Lydia and I would spend weekends camping down there in the summer, playing games and swimming in the lake. Well, Lydia swam, and I just dipped my toes in when I was feeling brave. During the colder winter months, we would skate on the lake, and huddle around our pretend fire. This was all before our grandmother was committed at Eichen House. I knew Lydia visited her, but I was never allowed to.

The boathouse was the last place to check, so that's where I was headed next. I could hear talking as I got closer to it, and then I suddenly stopped when I stepped onto the wooden floorboards. A shiver ran down my spine, making my body feel as cold as ice. There was a low growl behind me, and I span around, only to be flung backward. I landed on the hard wood, and I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"Liv, are you okay?" I heard a panicked voice from somewhere close.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw the familiar faces of Scott and Kira, who were crouched down beside me.

"Uh, I think so. What happened?" I asked groggily, but I didn't get a reply.

There was another growl, this time louder, and Scott and Kira both swivelled round to see what was going on. Liam was standing behind them, his face contorted in pure rage. His eyes were no longer a bright blue, but now glowing yellow, and his hands had what looked like claws where there should have been fingernails. Liam's eyes connected with mine, and for a split second, I thought he had calmed down. But then, Scott was flying into the wall, along with Kira. I felt my pulse rise sharply as Liam charged toward me. There was nothing I could do in those few seconds I had before his arm lifted me up and threw me again. This time, I didn't land on wood. I landed in the water.

 _Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be! I thought this was a good place to end :) I will update as quickly as I can. Thank you for all the follows and favourites, and please review! It would make my day. xxx_


	5. 5: What are you?

**~5~**

 **"I'll stay beneath, where my voice makes no noise trapped in my body"**

 **~Ocean by Lauren Aquilina~**

 **"What are you?"**

If you've ever tried to see how long you can hold your breath under water, you'll know that the panic of not being able to breathe sets in very quickly. So you rush to the surface, taking that first gulp of air, and feeling relieved you have made it. But when you're drowning, that panic paralyses you, and soon the surface is too far away for you to reach it.

I felt my head go under, eyes stinging at the shock of how cold the water was. I squeezed them shut as I sunk deeper, not able to stop my body from seizing up so I could no longer move. I wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't. No one would hear me. I handed landed in the water with so much force that I was too disorientated to know what was happening to me. Was I dying? No, I couldn't be dying. But it felt like I was. There were pains in my head, but I couldn't make sense of why it hurt so much. I tried to flap my arms around, but it was no use. They wouldn't move. I was too paralysed by fear, and my arms and legs weren't strong enough to lift me up to the surface. I heard distant shouts above me, in some foreign language I didn't know. I opened my eyes slightly, not being able to make out the blurry shapes above me.

The worst part was I couldn't remember how I got in the water. One moment I was at the party, and then the next, I was in my grandmother's lake. The rest was gone, and that scared me. I hated not knowing what had happened, and in some ways it was worse than being in the water itself. My heart began pounding loudly, and my mouth opened, letting in a flood of water. I choked, but it just let more in. And that's when everything went dark.

 _"Lydia! Don't make me go in the water, please. I don't wanna!"_

 _"Come on spoil sport, it'll be fun. Pinky swear," Lydia said, holding out her little finger._

 _I reluctantly held up my own little finger and linked it with hers, knowing deep down I'd regret following her into the lake. She grasped my hand and ran towards the water's edge, jumping up high in the air before pulling me underwater. I gasped, my lungs filling with water. I knew I wasn't the best swimmer, but I wanted to prove something to my older, prettier cousin._

 _"Olivia! No, no, Olivia," my mother's voice rang out somewhere above me._

 _There was a loud splash in the water, and a few moments later, an arm tightly encircled my waist and brought me up to the surface. My mother wrapped me in a soft towel and held me close to her, whispering comfortingly in my ear._

 _"I nearly lost you. I'm so sorry, Livvy. Mommy's here."_

* * *

"Liv, wake up, please."

"Is she breathing? Scott! Is she breathing?"

"I-I don't know."

There was pressure on my mouth, and then my chest. Then it was gone.

"Do something, please!"

"I'm trying. It's like...I don't know. I can't take her pain away."

"What do you mean?"

There was more pressure, and then suddenly my eyes snapped open. I coughed violently, water spilling out over my lips as someone patted my back. I spluttered for a few more seconds, but my vision was still fuzzy, only letting me see the outlines of two people kneeling in front of me. A hand reached out to brush my drenched hair out of my face. It was warm and comforting, like the other hand that still rested on the small of my back.

I blinked a few times, coughing in between, and finally I was able to see Scott and Mason looking more worried than I thought possible. Scott's hand left my back as Mason pulled me into a tight hug, only letting go when I began spluttering again. There was still some water in my lungs, but I really didn't want to end the night in the hospital. Doctors asked questions. Questions I didn't want to answer.

"W-what happened?"

Scott shifted uncomfortably, glancing over at Mason before replying. "Uh, Liam was angry with me. He lashed out, and didn't realise you were behind him. I think you hit your head pretty hard...and ended up in the lake. Kira ran after him."

I nodded slowly, remembering that Mason didn't know about all the supernatural stuff, and Scott thought I was equally clueless.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you, Liv. I know I promised, I'm so so-"

I pressed my finger to Mason's smooth lips so he couldn't talk. "I don't want to talk about this now. My head hurts too much. You should...go find Lydia. Tell her what happened."

"Oh okay. I'll come round tomorr-"

"I'll see you at school," I said quickly, cutting him off. The last thing I wanted was Mason apologising to me all day. I knew he didn't push me into the water, but he'd promised to look after me. Something which didn't happen. Mason didn't deserve me being angry at him, but I couldn't help it.

My friend nodded and got up to walk away, but not before he gave me a sad look. I bowed my head, keeping silent until Mason was out of earshot. When he was, I turned to Scott and grabbed his arm, feeling a shiver run down my spine.

"We have to find Liam. Kira's in trouble," I blurted out.

Scott blinked a few times before responding. "How do you kn-"

"I can't explain right now, but we need to go."

Scott lifted me to my feet easily without another word. If anyone understood not being able to provide an explanation, Scott definitely did. He kept his secret about being a werewolf from everyone but Stiles for a long time. Hopefully he'd get it when I finally told my friends about me, but for now, I wasn't ready for that. We sprinted into the forest, Scott running ahead as I struggled to keep up with his long strides. The only light was from the full moon, since my phone had died from being drowned in water and I couldn't use it as a flashlight.

Once again, I had the feeling that something bad was going to happen. As usual, I couldn't tell exactly what which made me about as useful as a potato in this situation. Except the potato could probably knock someone out if it was thrown hard enough, whereas I would probably trip over my own feet.

Suddenly Scott stopped in front of me, and I crashed into the back of him since I couldn't really see where I was going.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to damage your perfectly shaped back or anything...okay yeah I'll shut up now," I recovered quickly as Scott turned to face me, an eyebrow raised. Why the hell did I say that? Must have been the serious concussion.

"Liv, you should probably go. It's too dangerous out here. I can't say why, just like you couldn't earlier."

"But-"

"Trust me on this," Scott said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder, "go find Lydia."

I folded my arms. "Is this because I'm too young? I can drive a car Scott so I'm sure I can take on a hormonal teenage boy."

Scott didn't laugh but looked at me with an odd expression on his face instead. It wasn't an unfriendly look, but it made me shiver slightly. Scott certainly was a True Alpha, whether he believed it or not. I let my arms fall to my side with a sigh.

"Fine. I'll go find her."

"Thank you," Scott mumbled before running off.

"Be careful," I whispered, half to him, and half to myself. I still had the feeling Kira was in trouble, but I knew Scott could take care of it. If anyone could help Liam, it was him.

 _Shit._ I'm seriously getting myself in too deep. I really needed to stop that, before I ended up getting hurt. I sounded so selfish, and I hated myself for it, but I couldn't go through any more pain. I just needed to find Lydia and tell her what had happened, and then go home and sleep the whole night off. Tomorrow would be a better day.

I watched Scott disappear further into the woods, and then made my way back up to the lakehouse. I purposefully avoided the lake, now even more terrified of water than I had been before, if that was even possible. As I ran up the steps to the back of the house, I could hear distant murmuring, but it didn't seem to come from the party. There were scratching noises mixed in with the indiscernible murmuring, along with the squelching sounds of my drenched shoes, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. I weaved my way through the partygoers, not being able to find Lydia anywhere. Then I spotted my previous crush by the kitchen counter.

"Hey Garrett, you haven't seen Lydia anywhere, have you?" I asked him, noticing the cup of what smelled like beer in his hand.

"Oh hi Liv, I think she went upstairs."

"Thanks. Er, how'd you manage that one?" I pointed to the red cup.

Garrett laughed and took a sip. "There's a guy who delivers to under 21s for a price."

"Nice one."

"You have no idea," he said, smirking.

I shuffled my feet together, trying not to make eye contact. He could still make me blush, even when I tried so hard not to have feelings for him. "Anyway, I better go find my cousin. See ya."

I gave him a quick smile and then headed to the stairs. Luckily, I had wiped my shoes before coming into the house, or my aunt would have a field day with all the mud. I just hoped everyone else had the decency to check their shoes were clean too. I didn't want to cause Eleanor any more stress than selling the lakehouse and taking in her niece. The scratching and murmuring was becoming louder, but I was having trouble understanding what it was saying.

"Lyd, you in here?" I called, walking into the nearest bedroom, which was covered in plastic sheets.

The room had been where I stayed when my grandmother looked after me. My parents worked a lot during summer vacation, so I was usually sent here. My grandfather had died shortly before I was born, so I never got to know him. Lydia was two but she didn't remember much about him either. He was a mystery to both of us. The plastic sheets were draped over every bit of furniture, ready for the house to be sold. It looked odd, considering it used to be brightly lit with pale pink walls that had now faded to a grayish colour. It was cold, and dark, and it made me feel uneasy.

I closed the door softly and twisted the handle, before moving on to the room further down the hallway. The door was cracked open slightly, and as I edged towards it, the scratching sounds got louder and louder, until they were almost unbearable. I reached up and pushed the door open, realising that I'd never been allowed in this particular room before. My grandmother had just said the lock was broken and it couldn't be fixed. Being a four year old, I didn't have any reason to doubt her. But now I did.

The room was mostly white and very bare, save for the cream coloured carpet and record player, by which sat my cousin. Lydia was staring intently at her laptop screen, reading the words that began appearing, and I could see her shake ever so slightly as I stepped closer.

"Lydia?" I called softly, stopping several feet away from her.

She froze for a second, before realising the voice belonged to me, and twisted her body around gradually to face me. Her eyes were watery and red, but wide open as she stared at me.

Beginning to feel uncomfortable, I took a small step backwards. "What is it?"

Lydia blinked several times, and pointed to something on her laptop screen. "I think the question is...what are you?"

 _Sorry this one took so long to get out. It's a bit shorter than I would've liked but I really wanted to end it at that point. It's just in time for Christmas though! I'll be slow updating afterwards because of exams but I will try my best. I hope you all have a lovely Christmas and a very Happy New Year! Lots of love xxx_


End file.
